Trouble at the Truck Wash/Gallery/3
Almost done S1E15 Truck wash exterior again.png S1E15 Gabby reattaches the bubble blasters.png S1E15 Gabby "The bubble blasters are back where they belong".png S1E15 Monster Machines cheer for fixed bubble blasters.png S1E15 Zeg "Truck wash almost fixed".png S1E15 AJ shows the parts yet again.png|Check it out! S1E15 Spin brush and bubble blasters found.png S1E15 Water sprayers remain.png S1E15 Three water sprayers.png S1E15 Blaze "Come on, Monster Machines".png S1E15 Monster Machines exit the truck wash.png S1E15 Monster Machines head down the street.png Approaching the last part S1E15 Monster Machines hunt for water sprayers.png S1E15 Starla "Gotta be around here somewhere".png S1E15 Darington found them.png|"Aha!" S1E15 There they are.png|"There they are!" S1E15 Water sprayers on building.png S1E15 Monster Machines staring at building.png S1E15 Stripes "How are we gonna get 'em down from there?".png S1E15 Darington "Up so high".png S1E15 Gabby sees a way.png|I see a way! S1E15 Gabby finds a ramp.png S1E15 It will get us to the building.png S1E15 AJ "And if we go high enough".png S1E15 Monster Machines hear Crusher coming.png S1E15 Crusher pushes himself forward.png S1E15 Crusher "I'll get the water sprayers".png S1E15 Gabby tries to warn Crusher.png|"Wait Crusher! The ramp's not ready! The angle isn't big enough to..." S1E15 Crusher's tires start to spin.png S1E15 Crusher jumps off the ramp.png|"...jump." S1E15 Crusher flying through the air.png S1E15 Crusher singing "I'm gonna get clean!".png S1E15 Crusher stops singing.png S1E15 Crusher is going to crash.png S1E15 Crusher crashes into the building.png S1E15 Crusher falls down the building.png S1E15 Crusher lands in a dumpster.png S1E15 Crusher in utter disgust.png Water sprayer jumping S1E15 Starla "This ramp doesn't make you go high enough".png S1E15 Gabby explains how the ramp works.png S1E15 Zeg impressed.png S1E15 AJ shows a diagram of the ramp plan.png S1E15 We need an angle of 20.png S1E15 Blaze prepares to make the ramp angle bigger.png S1E15 Angle starts at 5.png S1E15 Angle reaches 20.png S1E15 Darington "Stand back, everyone".png|Stand back everyone. S1E15 Darington backs up.png|I'll jump it. S1E15 Darington revving up.png S1E15 Darington jumps off the ramp.png S1E15 Darington flying through the air.png S1E15 Darington grabs a water sprayer.png S1E15 Darington stops the water sprayer from spraying.png S1E15 Darington got the first water sprayer.png S1E15 We need to go higher.png S1E15 Second water sprayer up close.png S1E15 Now we need an angle of 30.png S1E15 Blaze ready to increase the ramp's angle again.png S1E15 Angle starts at 5 again.png S1E15 Angle increases to 30.png S1E15 Starla will get it.png|Hang on fellers. I've got this. S1E15 Starla ready to use the ramp.png S1E15 Starla jumps off the ramp.png S1E15 Starla flying through the air.png S1E15 Starla grabs a water sprayer.png S1E15 Starla rides on the water sprayer like a horse.png S1E15 Starla got the second water sprayer.png S1E15 There's one water sprayer left.png S1E15 Third water sprayer at the very top.png S1E15 Blaze will get it.png S1E15 The angle has to be 40.png S1E15 Blaze about to increase the ramp angle for the last time.png S1E15 Angle starts at 5 yet again.png S1E15 Angle increases to 40.png S1E15 Blaze helping AJ on.png S1E15 Blaze drives into position.png S1E15 Blaze about to use the ramp.png S1E15 Blaze ready to jump.png|AJ, gimme some speed. S1E15 Blaze jumps off the ramp.png S1E15 Blaze flying through the air.png S1E15 Blaze launches his hook at the water sprayer.png S1E15 Blaze gets the water sprayer; spins around the roof point.png S1E15 Blaze jumps down the building.png S1E15 Blaze got the last water sprayer.png S1E15 Monster Machines got all the water sprayers.png S1E15 Gabby hugs Blaze.png S1E15 Blaze flattered.png S1E15 Blaze "Let's go fix that truck wash".png S1E15 Monster Machines go back the other way.png Time to get clean! S1E15 Blaze, Darington and Starla return to the truck wash.png S1E15 Zeg and Stripes return to the truck wash.png S1E15 Gabby reattaching the water sprayers.png S1E15 Gabby "All the parts are back where they belong".png S1E15 Water sprayers in spraying positions.png S1E15 AJ "Turn it on".png S1E15 Blaze about to activate the truck wash.png S1E15 Blaze pressing the soap button.png S1E15 Truck wash restarting.png S1E15 Truck wash fully active again.png S1E15 Gabby "The truck wash is back in business!".png S1E15 Monster Machines ready to get cleaned.png S1E15 Stripes "Time to get washed!".png S1E15 Blaze's friends entering the truck wash.png S1E15 Stripes goes through the truck wash.png S1E15 Starla goes through the truck wash.png S1E15 Zeg goes through the truck wash.png S1E15 Darington goes through the truck wash.png S1E15 Pickle enters the truck wash.png S1E15 Pickle hit by the spin brush.png S1E15 Pickle hit by the bubble blasters.png S1E15 Pickle hit by the water sprayers.png S1E15 It's Blaze's turn.png S1E15 AJ and Gabby "Go for it".png S1E15 Blaze about to enter the truck wash.png S1E15 Blaze "Let's get clean!".png S1E15 Blaze enters the truck wash.png S1E15 Spin brush cleans Blaze's front.png S1E15 Spin brush cleans Blaze's back.png S1E15 Bubble blasters start launching bubbles.png S1E15 Bubble blasters launch at Blaze.png S1E15 Blaze covered with bubbles.png S1E15 Water sprayers begin squirting water.png S1E15 Blaze gets sprayed.png S1E15 Water rinses off Blaze's top.png S1E15 Water rinses off Blaze's flame sticker.png S1E15 Water rinses off Blaze's tires.png S1E15 Water rinses off Blaze's foglamps.png S1E15 Blaze leaves the truck wash all clean.png S1E15 Blaze and Stripes are clean.png S1E15 Zeg is clean.png S1E15 Clean Monster Machines sans Crusher outside the truck wash.png S1E15 Crusher steps up to the truck wash.png S1E15 Crusher presses the soap button once this time.png S1E15 Crusher enters the truck wash.png S1E15 Crusher hit by the spin brush.png S1E15 Crusher sucked into the spin brush.png S1E15 Crusher standing on the spin brush.png S1E15 Crusher sucked into the spin brush again.png S1E15 Crusher released from the spin brush.png S1E15 Crusher hit by the bubble blasters.png S1E15 Crusher covered with bubbles.png S1E15 Crusher with a face full of bubbles.png S1E15 Crusher hit by the water sprayers.png S1E15 Crusher all clean.png S1E15 Crusher clean and exhausted.png S1E15 Iris out on Crusher.png To return to the Trouble at the Truck Wash episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries